


Cinder x Ruby

by LordJesusHereWeGo



Series: The Good Bad Endings [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, F/F, Femdom, Femsub, Mind Meld, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vibrators, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordJesusHereWeGo/pseuds/LordJesusHereWeGo
Summary: Part of The Good Bad EndingsRuby has been caught by Cinder, and unfortunately, Cinder my have a weird obsession with the girl. All Ruby wants is to escape, while all Cinder wants is to make Ruby her toy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first time writing smut, but it is the first time I'm posting this to my A03. I didn't really edit this, or go back multiple times to read it. It's probably gonna be badly written, since english is something I'm still working on. I would love to hear if you like it.

Ruby moaned into the gag that covered her mouth, her body struggling against the ropes that bound her to the chair. Her arms were bound behind the chair while each leg was bound to the chairs own legs. Ruby was stripped of most clothing, save for a lacey black and red bra and a matching pair of underwear. Between her legs, the loud humming of a vibrator could be heard. Ruby's breath began to grow frantic as she was pushed towards an unwilling orgasm. All she could do was scream as her body began to spasm in her bindings. Her juices spilled from her sex, some beggining to drip on the floor.   
A few feet away, holding the controller to the vibrator, was Cinder Fall. The woman had a sadistic smile on her face. Pressing the button on the controller, the vibration died down. Ruby panted in her gag, eyes rolled back.   
"That's number 3, Little Rose".  
Ruby didn't respond, instead she just took the break she was given to catch her breath. Cinder moved closer. Taking her hand, she moved a few strands of sweaty hair out of her face. A small, muffled protest was all that escaped the gag.   
"If you don't like it, why don't you do something about it"?  
Ruby groaned angrily. It was obvious she couldn't do a thing about her current situation. Cinder just smiled and chuckled. Clicking the button on the remote, the vibrator was sent into another vibrating fit. Ruby's body tensed against the ropes.  
"You like that, huh"?  
Cinder couldn't tell if the girl moaned in pleasure or in protest.   
"It feels good, doesn't it? I can see it in your eyes. It's almost overwhelming".  
Ruby was so sensetive from the previous orgasms that she was pretty much on edge again. Her body twisted as she was sent into another, powerful orgasm. Screams escaped her and tears began to fall from her eyes.   
"That's 4".  
Cinder let the vibrator die out again, watching the girl slump over from exhaustion. Cinder loved seeing the small girl like this. Helpless, exhausted, defeated. The annoying girl that had gotten in the way so many times was now at her mercy. Everyone had told Cinder that she had a weird obsession with Ruby. Where everyone else wanted the girl dead or out of the way, Cinder wanted to own the girl. She wanted Ruby as her property. And with the failure of the recent attempt to annoy her, Cinder was given the chance to make it happen.   
"I don't want to break you on the first day, Little Rose". Cinder lifted Ruby's head up by the chin gently, staring into the exhausted eyes of the small girl.   
"This will be the last one for tonight, but...". Cinder clicked on the button, starting up the vibrator. But with her thumb, she began cranking up the vibrations to the highest amount they could go. She had used it herself once before, and it was no joke. 2 minutes was what it took for Cinder, but it wouldn't even take a minute to bring Ruby to orgasm.   
"...this is gonna be the biggest one yet".  
15 seconds. That was all Ruby could hold out for before she was brought to climax, screaming in pleasure, exhaustion, and frustration. But something was different. Instead of stopping, the vibrator continued going. Ruby looked up at Cinder, her eyes practically begging for mercy.  
"You can't fool me! There's no way you came that quickly, Little Rose".  
Ruby's heart dropped. Cinder knew well enough that the girl had cum. It would have been hard to miss. But 15 seconds wasn't long enough to satisfy Cinder for the night. She had wanted to watch a little longer.   
Ruby was able to last a little longer. Almost 25 seconds. But again, her body was sent into a frenzy of unwanted pleasure.   
"You can cut the act, I know when you are lying".  
Ruby started to scream. She couldn't go on for much longer, and Cinder knew this as well. There wasn't much, but she definitely felt a bit of pity for the girl. So this next one would be the true last one.   
Cinder forcefully grabbed Ruby's chin and again brought her silver eyes to Cinder's amber eyes.   
"If you want this to be over, you will have to look into my eyes while you cum".  
Ruby wanted to look away, but she knew that Cinder wasnt joking. If she was even forced to repeat this once more, she might actually break. With tears in her eyes and her body moving sporadically, Ruby looked into the eyes of the woman who had captured her as she was brought to one, final orgasm.   
She screamed and moaned and jerked her body against everything holding her down. But she didn't break eye contact until the device between her legs was turned off. As it died down, so did Ruby. Her body had been pushed to limits she had never even known of. Cinder began removing the ropes that bound her to the chair. If Ruby would have had even a little bit of energy, she would have ran. But her body felt like it was covered in cement. Her muscles were sore, and her thoughts were scattered. After untying her, Cinder lifted her up into her arms.   
There was no way Ruby would be able to resist for the next few hours. Ruby was completely drenched in sweat, cum and tears.   
"We are gonna have to clean you up, Little Rose".


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby laid in the bed, each of her arms extended as far as they could go and tied off to the posts. The same had been done with her legs. A Black and red silk blindfold was placed firmly around her eyes, allowing no vision to the bound girl. The girl was completely naked, her round B-cup breasts out for anyone to see, as well as her pretty pink slit. Instead of a normal gag that covered the outside of her mouth like the previous day where she had been tied to the chair, she was gagged with a nice and wide ring gag.  
The girl couldn't stop drooling. Saliva flowwed down her cheeks any time she turned her head in any way, creating wet patches around her head.  
Cinder, the girls captor and tormentor, sat at the edge of the bed. She was right between the girls wide open legs, eyeing her virgin snatch. Cinder was positive that the vibrator she had put in her yesterday was the first thing other than the girls curious fingers to enter her. Cinder herself was almost naked. Wearing a dark red bra and a matching thong, she smiled at the sight of Ruby. Completely naked, wide open, unable to speak or see....helpless.   
Cinder took the tips of her fingers and placed them at the girls knees.   
"Is this more comfortable than yesterday, Little Rose"?  
As she spoke, she slowly went up the girls thighs. She was gentle, making her way to Ruby's sex. The girl didn't move. Cinder made it right to her entrance before pulling away.  
Moving past her sex, she slowly made her way to the girls perky breasts. They weren't huge or particularly big, but they were just as fun to play with.   
Cinder took both in her palms and began to play with them like she was molding clay. The helpless girl pulled against the ropes to try to free herself. But it was no use. Grabbing both nipples, Cinder began to lift her hands, pulling the girls nipples up with them. She tried to arch her back and lift with them, but after a short distance, while they continued on Ruby was forced to stay down by the ropes. She moaned from pain. Cinder let them go, watching as her boobs slights bounced from it. Unfortunately for Ruby, Cinder wanted to see it again a few more times.   
Her nipples were now as hard as could be. Her face red and an even larger amount of drool fell down her cheeks. She was starting to get wet down below to, but Cinder had a few more things to do above. Bringing her mouth to the right breast, she began to suck on it. Ruby jumped and screamed in surprise. Gently, she bit at the nipple, getting cute moans of dislike from the girl. But down below said something different. She was flowing even more now.   
"I'm so confused, Little Rose". Cinder bit at the nipple a few more times, rolling it gently in her teeth. "You sound like you don't like it, but you're so wet"?  
Ruby tried to say something, but it was turned completely incomprehensible by the ring gag.  
"What was that? Sounded like a bunch of gibberish to me".  
Before Ruby could try to speak again, Cinder bit her nipple with a little more force than before. Ruby let out a sharp screech, followed by silence.  
"You should try to avoid speaking. It makes you sound dumb". Cinder slid her hand back down to Ruby's slit while her head stayed on her chest. "Besides, you are so much cuter when you moan".  
On that note, Cinder began rubbing at the girls entrance. As if on cue, Ruby began moaning and panting. When it came to sexual pleasure, Cinder could not be beat. She could find the sensetive spots of any female, and have them cumming in minutes. Ruby would try to hold out as long as possible, but the end result would be the same. Orgasm.   
"I thought you didn't like it? Please don't give me mix signals".  
Ruby tried to protest her words, but Cinder had decided at that moment to slip two of her fingers inside the girl, and Ruby was unable to do anything but pant and moan.   
"See? You like when I touch you, right? So why fight it"?  
Cinder stopped her fingering of the bound girl, and repositioned herself back down at Ruby's opening.   
Bringing her face close to the heat of Ruby, Cinder herself was beggining to feel turned on.   
"It smells so sweet, Little rose. You wouldn't mind if I had a taste, would you"?  
Ruby squeeked at those words. That was where she used the bathroom, why would the girl want to taste that.   
Cinder brought her toungue to the girl, and gently licked the entrance. Ruby's enite body froze at that.  
"It is pretty sweet. I could get used to this taste".  
Cinder again began to lick at Ruby, who was now just a bundle of nerves. Cinder moved from the entrance to the inside. Her eyes moved to the girls sweat covered face.   
"You're so beautiful like this, you know? You were born to belong to me".  
Cinder again ate at the girls snatch, watching the frantic rise and fall of her chest as she took in air. She knew the girl would cum soon, and decided to try something. She slowed her pace with her tongue, keeping the girl close to edge. Lifting her hand up to Ruby's face, she placed her index finger inside. Ruby was shocked. She tried to keep her tongue away from the unwanted intruder, but where the tongue went the finger followed. Cinder waited until it was nice and covered with saliva, then brought it back down. Bringing it under Ruby as best she could, Cinder had one goal.  
With finger extended and covered in slobber, she began to slowly force open Ruby's backdoor. Ruby screamed as loud as she could at this, not wanting that entrance touched at all. But then Cinder used her full force, and pushed it completely in. With her backdoor being penetrated for the first time, and her sex being eaten out, Ruby only had one place to go, and that was into a powerful orgasm.   
Her whole body twiched and strained as Cinder ate her and fingered her rear. She moaned and cried, she lifted herself off the bed, but this only gave Cinder an easier time. Finally, Cinder stopped. When that happened Ruby hit the bed again, exhausted.  
Cinder's mouth was full of Ruby's cum and Juices. But she didn't swallow them. Instead, she moved up the girls body and met at her face. Opening her mouth, Cinder leaned in and kissed Ruby. Her toungue bringing in the aftermath of Ruby's orgasm. Ruby moaned and cried trying to break the kiss, but her mouth was propped open, allowing for Cinder to have easy access to it. Ruby was forced to not only taste herself, but to taste Cinder aswell.   
"I told you that you taste wonderful, didn't I"?  
Ruby groaned.   
Cinder wasn't done with the girl though. Cinder had a somewhat busy day ahead of her, and she planned to leave Ruby like this until she returned.   
Cinder got up from the bed and walked to another room. Coming back in her standard dress, she held a few items in her possession.   
One was a 2 inch oval vibrator with a cord that extended to a wall plug. The wall plug had a few dials and buttons, as well as a display for something. The next was a small 2 cm wide, 5 cm long butt plug. This one didn't connect to a wall, but it did connect to a remote that had a large battery pack. 3rd was a bottle of lube for the plug, and 4th was a pair of thick, noise cancelling headphones that connected to a small mp3. The headphones had a strap on them that went around the whole head like a bandana, not allowing them to fall of at all. Cinder had tested it before, and as she succeeded in removing them after some time, it took contant force that Ruby would not be able to exert. 5th she brought a pair of latex shorts that had a zipper on the side of them that allowed them to be put on without going over the legs. And final was a pair of nipple clamps. They weren't big or powerful, probably about the same amount of pressure that one would see from a chip bag clip.   
First she inserted the vibrator. Ruby protested, but that was all she could do as the object entered her unwilling sex. The next was the butt plug. It took some force, even after Cinder had somewhat loosened her rear with her finger, but it got in. Cinder plugged in the Vibrator and began to fiddle with the buttons. As she did, she spoke to Ruby.   
"This toy in you is set on a timer. Every 20 minutes it will vibrate at max power. After 20 minutes it will stop, and 20 minutes after that it will start. It can't lose power and it won't stop vibrating until the 20 minutes are up". A few more buttons were pressed, but when it came time to hit start, cinder waited. Moving to the bed with the girl, she reached her hand to the butt plug and hit the on switch.   
The plug began to not only vibrate, but Ruby could swear it got bigger.   
"This one will inflate slightly every 20 minutes and deflate after 20 minutes. But unlike the vibrator, this one won't stop vibrating".  
Ruby grunted as the toy slightly expanded a little more. Cinder then placed the shorts on around her handy work. It was utterly impossible for the butt plug to be pushed out by Ruby, but the vibrator could be pushed out if she was trying hard enough. With this, she wouldn't be able to move it at all.   
She placed the nipple clamps on Ruby, getting squeels of slight pain from her. She even playfully flicked one, getting another sharp squeek.   
All that was left was the headphones. This was something Cinder was looking forward to using.   
"With these on, any outside noise will be completely wiped out. You won't be able to remove them, so I wouldn't waste the energy. Also, there's some nice soothing sounds just for you".   
Cinder placed them around the girls head. Tightening the straps, they were now there until Cinder decided otherwise. Taking the Mp3 player, she hit the on switch and laid it down next to Ruby. She hit the on swith for the vibrator, then began to walk out of the room.   
"I'm looking forward to seeing you when I get back, Little Rose".  
Cinder left the room, and Ruby was now alone with the pleasure.  
"You are mine"  
Ruby squeeked. Was that Cinder? Was she able to hear Cinder through the headphones.  
"You are nothing but my property, my plaything"  
Ruby then realized what it was. Cinder's voice was playing through her headset.  
"You will never be free again, you will always serve me"  
Ruby was on the verge of orgasm now, the vibrator being set at max was not good at all.   
"It feels good, doesn't it?"  
Ruby came hard. But that wasn't the end. Where Cinder would give a few moments of rest, for the next 18 minutes, Ruby was going to be forced to cum right away.   
"Little Rose, this is just the beggining"  
Ruby began to feel the orgasm again.   
"From now on, this is your life"  
Ruby cried to no one as she was pushed to another orgasm. But as she did, Cinder's next words struck her hard.   
"Your life that now belongs to me"  
What Cinder didn't tell her about the headset was it was just like the vibrator and plug. 20 minutes of Cinder talking while she was forced into pleasure, followed by 20 minutes of complete silence. Silence that would tear her apart. She would soon want to hear Cinder's voice, and with the vibrator and plug, would be forced to associate the voice with pleasure.   
She would be forcefed pleasure while listening to Cinder tell her that Ruby was now her property. And when the silence began to knaw at her, she would hear Cinder's voice and grow happy.   
Cinder knew this wouldn't fully break Ruby and force her into full submission, but one thing was for sure. It was a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. If you have any ships you would like me to add, tell me. I will try my best.


End file.
